


Negative

by Facebook_Mum



Category: Donkey Kong - Fandom, Family Guy, Mario - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Gen, Meme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Facebook_Mum/pseuds/Facebook_Mum
Summary: Cranky Kong, Sans and, Peter griffin barely knew each other before they were pushed together through fate. The base has been destroyed and everybody has been killed or hypnotized by the wretched Negative Luigi. Using his Negative Beam, Luigi can hypnotize anybody into cold-blooded killers. Can they save the world from Negative Luigi, or will they be killed in the crossfire?
Relationships: None





	Negative

**Author's Note:**

> This is not serious work. Do not expect much.

Sans shuffles through the rubble, looking for any survivors. He sees Peter, stuck in the rubble, struggling to get out. Sans reaches his arm out to help him up. Peter grabs his arm but he still can't get up, his leg is stuck underneath a metal beam. Sans tries to pick it up but he can't, "beeep beep" Sans mumbles under his breath. Sans pulls out his sword and says "I can cut it off or you can be stuck here, for a week at least" in spontaneous beeps. Peter locks his eyes with Sans and nods his head. *slash* blood splatters all over the rubble. Sans pulls Peter out of the rubble and looks around for something to cover up the bleeding. Cranky Kong teleports behind them and sticks his cane into Peter's freshly cut off arm. The stick starts to glow a bright white and morphs into an arm and bonds with Peter's shoulder. Another stick starts flying in from nowhere and Cranky catches it and it transforms into his iconic walking stick. "Well let's get going, we got a tyrant to stop!" Cranky shouts at Peter and Sans. "How will we ever find him?" Peter asks. "beeep bep beep," Sans says. "Exactly!" Cranky exclaims. Cranky whistles in a particularly low pitch and an average size pterodactyl come out of a hole in the ground. "What do you want now? Is this about that Negative Luigi thing I saw on the news?" The pterodactyl asks. "Yeah, I think so." Peter says, looking at Cranky. "Well hop on!" Cranky yells. The pterodactyl groans. Cranky tells the pterodactyl where to go and they fly back into the hole in the ground. "Every foot down here is a mile back at earth, we'll catch him in no time!" The pterodactyl explains. A few minutes pass and another portal opens up and we are back on earth, standing right in front of Castle L.


End file.
